


Once and Always a Ranger

by Criminal_Minds_Queen_12



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12/pseuds/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12
Summary: How many times has Tommy been a ranger? When Conner and the other three Dino teens return home from college they find out something about their former mentor they never would have expected. And in turn Tommy reveals something about himself to the rest of his friends and teammates one that could possibly lead to a new experience.





	Once and Always a Ranger

 

It was a Friday when Kira, Trent, Ethan and Conner got into Reefside six years after they had left. The four of them had just returned from Northwestern College in Iowa after graduating the previous summer. They all made their way to baggage claim and collected their bags before grabbing a cab. Trent gave his dad's address and he sat back with a huge smile that matched his friends.

“It is so good to be home!” Conner said and was met with a round of agreement.

“What does your dad think about you coming home?” Ethan asked curiously.

“Mom and dad moved to Nevada after our second year at Northwestern. So they don't really care.” Conner answered.

“That's why you never wanted to come home for holidays?”

“Yeah but anyways I want to see Tommy. Can we surprise him tomorrow with our return?” Conner asked.

“I for one think it's a wonderful idea. He has no reason to believe we would come home. And we can surprise Haley too.” Kira said enthusiastically.

“Well I say let's go for it.” Trent agreed and quickly paying the driver they unloaded their bags and headed into the house.

**~TC~**

“So are you sure we should surprise Tommy tomorrow?” Ethan asked as they ate dinner at a flashy restaurant in Stone Canyon that night.

“Of course. Don't you want to see the look of surprise on his face when he sees us Ethe?”

“Yeah I do. So what time tomorrow?”

“How about we head over to Cybercafe tomorrow at around eleven thirty and surprise them both.” Kira suggested.

“Awesome. We'll do that. Man how great is it to be home.” Trent said and they all agreed.

An hour later the four friends returned home and headed to bed. Conner was the last to head to bed as he wanted to try to reach his parents one last time. Finding the numbers disconnected he sighed and headed to bed. The next day would be better for him anyways.

**~TC~**

Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent made their way to the Cybercafe to surprise their former teacher and mentor Tommy Oliver after six years. They entered the cafe and found it jam packed with adults, an oddity for the four of them. They moved towards the bar where Haley sat and took the four bar seats directly in front of her.

“Hey Haley!” Conner called over the sound of the adults.

“Conner! Oh my god! When did you get back?”

“What about us? Are we chopped liver?” Trent, Kira and Ethan chorused.

“We got back yesterday. Wanted to see the town. It's been six years after all.”

“Well I'm glad to see you guys. But I don't think you guys should be here today.”

“Why not? This is the only place we can think of to find Tommy. He wouldn't be at home on a Saturday.” Ethan pointed out.

“Oh. You guys are here to see Tommy. Well wait a few more minutes. He hasn't gotten here yet.” Haley said with a mischievous smile.

“What's up Haley? Where is he?” A brunette in red asked approaching the five of them.

“Jason he will be here in a little while. He has another surprise waiting for him as well now.” She said gesturing to the four sitting at the table.

“Oh. You guys were part of his Reefside team. Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent right?” He asked.

“Depends on what you mean by team.” Conner said defensively.

“Let me introduce myself then. I'm Jason Lee Scott. The original red.” He said sticking his hand out.

Conner took his hand and shook it firmly before he explained stations as well.

“I was the red, Ethan was blue, Kira was yellow and Trent was white. Tommy was black.”

“Damn. The only color he hasn't been is pink. What is wrong with him.” Another man in red said as he joined Jason at the bar.

“I don't think he'll ever stop being a ranger Rocky. I mean he and the Samurai team just beat Master Xandred. Damn he looked good in Silver spandex though.” A brunette girl in pink said as she came over to them as well.

“Wait what are you talking about? Tommy joined another team?” Conner asked.

“Kid he's been on every team since the ranger's began.” Jason said.

“No way! So he's been everything but pink?” Kira asked eagerly.

“Yes. Kim and I said if he ever ended up in pink we would disembowel him.” A blonde in pink said as she showed up next to Kim.

“Okay. Let me see if I got this right.” Ethan began before he pointed to each person as soon eleven people were standing with them. “Jason, Kim, Trini, Zack and Billy. The first five. Then we have Adam, Rocky, Aisha and Kat. Replacements of Jason, Trini, Zack and Kim. Then lastly we have Tanya and Justin who replaced Aisha and Rocky. Eleven members of the original twelve. Right?”

“Good job. How did you know?” Billy asked.

“Legacy video that covered every team up to ours. But he was only in the original team to turbo footage.” Conner said.

“He didn't want you to know the truth. We call him the Rainbow Ranger since he's been on every team. He doesn't know the definition of the word retirement.” Adam said smiling softly.

“He took the saying, ‘Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger.’ literally. And then made it permanent.” Aisha said.

“Okay so what colors has he been? Since he has been on every team.” Trent asked looking at Conner.

“Well you know he has been green, white and red in the beginning. He was green and white mighty morphin, white ninjetti and then red zeo and red turbo before he turned the turbo powers over to TJ.” Jason began and another guy in red with blonde and brown hair approached the group with several other red clad men.

“Oh. Are we ratting Tommy out?” He asked.

“Of course Andros. As we thought his Reefside team didn't know. It's quite nice that they showed when they did.” Jason said a mischievous smile crossing his lips.

“So where are you at on the list?”

“Just finished Turbo.”

“Okay so then while he was part of my team in space he returned to his roots by wearing green.” Andros said smiling.

“In our fight for the Lost Galaxy he was in Orange. Oh my name is Leo by the way.”

“Then on the Lightspeed team he wore yellow. I'm Carter Lightspeed Red.”

“Then he decided to become Silver on the Time Force team. I'm Wes and this quiet Red here is Eric. We were co-leaders.”

“I'm Cole from Wild Force. And Tommy was in Orange on that team.”

“I don't need to introduce myself. We met six years ago. We still want to hit Tommy for forcing us to stay quiet but anyways he was the Gold Thunder Ranger.” Shane said shaking each of the Dino Thunder's hands.

“Of course he was Black on our team.” Conner said out of habit.

“And after your team he returned to black on S.P.D I'm Jack by the way S.P.D Red.”

“He returned to Orange on Mystic Force. And I'm Nick Mystic Force Red.”

“Tommy proceeded to return to Gold as a member of Operation Overdrive. I'm Mack Operation Overdrive Red.”

Oh. Hey is this a gathering of red?” A voice asked as two more guys in red joined them.

“Hey Casey. Hey Scott. We're snitching on Tommy.” Cole said.

“Well where are you at on the list?” Casey asked.

“You're just in time to reveal the color he was on your team and Scott to do the same.” Wes said.

“Okay. So as they said my name is Casey. I was on the Jungle Fury team and Tommy returned to his roots in Green.” Casey said with a grin.

“I'm Scott. The RPM Series Operator Red Ranger and Tommy was on my team as the Blue Ranger.”

“Kim didn't you say that he was in Silver this time?” Trent asked.

“Yes I did. Samurai team and he ended up in Silver.” She answered shocking the whole group.

“Damn! He needs to retire. He's been on every team since the ranger's showed up on Earth!” Cole moaned and everyone laughed except for Conner.

Conner had his eyes locked on the door and the group turned to look at what he was looking at. Kira giggled at the look on Tommy's face when he saw the huge crowd of people in the cafe. He had yet to see them and Ethan nudged Conner and Trent before he nodded towards the couch in the back. Conner nodded and spoke to Jason and the others for a brief moment.

“My group are going to sneak over to that couch in the back. Cover us?”

“Of course.” Jason said and the group made a semi circle so the four younger rangers could get to the couch.

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent disappeared into the alcove where the couch was situated and Haley followed briefly.

“Send Conner a text in about twenty minutes. Then we'll come out and surprise Tommy.” Trent said and Haley nodded.

Meanwhile Tommy was trying to wrap his head around the fact that all of his teammates from every team were in the same place. With a glance around he sighed in relief at seeing Conner, Kira Ethan and Trent were absent. He knew he should have thought twice about bringing his newest team with him but he never made good decisions. He moved towards the bar and greeted Haley before she handed him his favorite blackberry smoothie. They spoke about the final battle briefly before she excused herself to make a call.

Conner and Trent were talking about his latest piece of art when Conner's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. ‘It's time.” flashed across the screen and he smirked.

“Show time.” He said and the four of them got to their feet.

Kira peeked around the corner and seeing Tommy distracted by Jason and Rocky with his back to them gestured with her hand. Conner took the lead with Trent and Kira to his right and Ethan to his left. The crowd parted and Conner watched as Jason and Rocky's eyes flitted up to meet his and then Tommy was turning to see what had distracted them. Conner smirked at Tommy who quickly lost all trace of color upon seeing his former students.

“You know it was very entertaining when we found out that everyone in this room is a former ranger. Except for you apparently.” Conner said and unlike everyone else Tommy could see the amusement simmering in his eyes behind the smile.

“Conner. When did you guys get back?” Tommy asked.

“Last night. Figured we would surprise you.” Trent answered instead of Conner.

“Silver? Really? Not a good look on you in my opinion.” Ethan said smirking.

Conner crossed his arms and raised a brow at Tommy who sighed and took a hold of his arm before pulling him towards the door and outside. Once they were outside Conner jerked his arm free and faced Tommy.

“Conner I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was necessary for you guys to know. I thought if you guys knew that you would idolize me and I didn't want that. It's bad enough I have a habit of ending up on new teams without any choice.”

“Well here is something I'm giving you a choice in.” Conner began. “We're going to reveal our relationship.”

“And if I refuse?” Tommy asked cautiously.

“You know what will happen Tommy. And you are really only revealing it to your other teams. Kira, Ethan and Trent already know.”

“Fine. I will tell them. But only if you can answer this question I wanted to ask you.”

“Okay. Ask it.”

“I got this ring that will only fit one person. I had planned to ask this person to marry me at his college graduation that I was unable to make. But I was wondering if he would still say yes?” Tommy asked stepping closer to Conner.

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

“In a roundabout way yes.”

“Then I guess that his answer would be yes.” Conner said with a smile and Tommy took Conner's hand before sliding the ring onto his finger and kissing him softly.

“Now everyone knows I am gay. They just don't know I'm in a relationship.” Tommy said as he pulled away.

“Well my saying yes was on the grounds that you would tell them.”

“I know. And we'll tell them when we get back inside. Thank god you're only 8 years younger than me.” Tommy said and they made their way back inside.

Conner and Tommy walked over to Kira, Trent and Ethan who was talking to Jason and the other red's in awe. They got their just in time to hear Ethan say, “I don't think silver is his color. It doesn't go good with his skin tone.”

“I said the same thing about myself in Orange and Gold. Conner would probably disagree with you however.”

“Nah. If I ever see you in silver I am questioning your sanity. I am already wondering how hard you were hit in your first ever fight for you to think that joining team after team is a good thing.” Conner said wrapping his arm around Tommy's shoulders.

Everyone raised a brow at the action but Conner and his friends remained oblivious. Tommy however had turned a bright shade of red and was working on trying to get rid of the blush when Kira saw Conner's left hand and squealed.

“He finally asked? Damn Tommy, Trent and Ethan thought for sure you had chickened out.” Kira said as she wrapped the two men in a hug before turning back to Trent and Ethan.

“Pay up!” She demanded holding out her hand.

Ethan sighed, pulled out his wallet and flipping it open he pulled out two fifty dollar bills that he handed her. Trent however gave her a pleading look before he spoke.

“Come on love. Can't I pay you when we get home?”

“No. Pay up or your sleeping on the couch.” Kira said and all of the men in red cringed.

“Just pay her. When a yellow says that it does not bode well for you.” Jason said.

Trent sighed and pulled out his wallet handing her four fifties instead of two. The guys all looked at him in surprise before turning to look at Kira. Ethan had only handed her two. So why was Trent handing her four?

“Trent bet me two hundred dollars while Ethan bet me one hundred dollars that Tommy chickened out on his proposal to Conner.” Kira explained when she saw the questioning looks.

“Why would you bet on that?” Conner asked curiously.

“Because over Spring Break last year Tommy approached us and asked our permission to ask you to marry him. He was supposed to ask over Winter Break but he didn't so Trent and Ethan thought he chickened out. So when I said he didn't chicken out Ethan bet me a hundred dollars that he had. Then Trent thinking he would get lucky and have me owe him two hundred dollars, bet me two hundred that Tommy had chickened out. As you can see both of them were completely wrong about that and I am three hundred dollars richer.” Kira explained smirking at the two boys.

“You asked Kira, Ethan and Trent for permission to marry me? Why didn't you ask my mom and dad?” Conner asked.

“Your mom and dad don't like me. And Kira, Ethan and Trent are more like your siblings and they were easier to ask. Kira even threatened to disembowel me if I broke your heart. Trent said he would recreate the evil white ranger and string me up and gut me if I broke your heart. While Ethan said he would kill me slowly and painfully if I hurt you. They are a thousand times scarier than your parents.” Tommy answered smiling at Conner.

“You do realize that they weren't joking when they made those threats right?”

“Of course. I know they were dead serious about that. Haley even said she would help Trent with the recreation of the evil white ranger so I am pretty sure I know whose side she's on.”

“I love you but I also think you are crazy.” Conner said with a shake of his head.

“I am crazy. I have to be if I've been on sixteen ranger teams. I mean I've even wore eight different colors and had like eighteen different powers. I probably have gone psychotic at some point.”

“Okay I'm going to interrupt and ask: when the hell did Tommy start dating?” Zack asked as everyone looked over at him.

“I started dating when I was doing my work to get my phd. Conner and I got together during his senior year after knowing him and the other three for four years. We've been together for seven and I asked him to marry me while we were outside.”

“But when did you guys start your ranger careers?”

“Freshman year. Trent joined the team in our sophomore year after he broke free from the evil encoding on his gem. Before that he was a pain in the ass.” Conner answered.

“I feel your pain there, Conner.” Jason said patting his shoulder.

“Is anyone going to comment on the fact that Tommy asked Conner to marry him and the answer was obviously ‘yes’?” Zack asked again.

“It's been a long time coming. We knew since freshman year that they would get together.” Kira said.

“She's not joking. They danced around each other for four years before Tommy asked him out.” Trent said calmly.

“And another six months before Conner actually took him seriously and believed that he wasn't trying to toy with his emotions.” Ethan stated and took the drink that Haley handed him.

“Well no matter how it came about let me be the first ever Mighty Morphin ranger to say, ‘Congratulations Tommy and Conner.’” Jason said as he clapped Tommy on the shoulder.

“Thanks man.” Tommy said and turned to face Haley and mouth something at her.

She nodded and went to the back room where Tommy and Conner's five year old son Matthew sat coloring. He looked up and smiled when she waved her hand in the ‘come on’ gesture. She picked him up and carried him out to the main room. Tommy smiled and turned to look at Jason and Conner.

“Hey Jason I want you to meet your nephew.” He said as he took the kid from Haley.

“Oh my god. You have gotten so big kiddo.” Conner said as he kissed his son's forehead.

“Papa!” Little Jason squealed reaching for Conner.

Conner took him and kissed his head again as Kira smiled. Jason and the others stared at Tommy as they came to the realization that he wasn't joking. The kid was his and Conner's. Kim and Kat recovered first and with identical squeals wrapped their arms around Tommy.

“You made us aunties!!!!! He is adorable!!!!! What's his name?” They asked simultaneously.

“Yes Conner and I made you aunties. Thank you we know he is adorable. And his name is Matthew Jason Oliver-McKnight.” Tommy said as they took a breath.

“So the rest of us are aunts and uncles as well?” Jason asked to make sure.

“Yes.” Tommy said.

Once that was out of the way the group began talking about other things. Tommy regaled Conner with tales of his battles with the teams he had recently been a part of and Conner just shook his head and smiled. Conner looked down at Matthew and smiled when he saw he was fast asleep. Tommy smiled at him and Conner yawned before he rubbed his eyes.

“Hey guys Conner and I are going to head home. I have a sleeping five year old and Conner is tired. We'll meet up with you guys again tomorrow.” Tommy said as he took Matthew from Conner and helped him to his feet.

“Okay. See you man.” Jason said and Tommy nodded before the small family left the cafe.

Once home Conner and Tommy headed upstairs to the bedroom. Tommy placed Matthew down in his bed and cracking the bedroom door headed to his room. He looked at Conner who was fast asleep and smiled. Tommy joined him in bed and wrapping himself around Conner he drifted off to sleep with one thought.

_It's good to be home and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together._

**~TC~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Criticism and advice is much appreciated.
> 
> Color additions and character replacements are to aid in the ability to make some things more believeable. Adding to the teams were looked at before being written.


End file.
